In a semiconductor manufacturing process, cleaning for removing particles, organic substances or the like adhered to a silicon wafer or a thin film is performed.
Typical examples of the semiconductor cleaning technique is RCA cleaning method. The RCA cleaning method is a wet cleaning method for Si substrates that are based on cleaning with ammonium and hydrogen peroxide solution (SC1), and cleaning with hydrochloric acid and hydrogen peroxide solution (SC2).
A semiconductor cleaning method is also known which utilizes the decomposition ability of OH radicals contained in ozone water to decompose an organic substance. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a semiconductor wafer cleaning system including a cleaning apparatus for cleaning a semiconductor wafer with ozone water, and an ozone water producing apparatus for supplying ozone water into the cleaning apparatus.